The mark of the berserker
by Alexanne2017
Summary: What if the mark of the berserker had a different ending? A life is on the line and Sarah Jane must act quickly before it's too late. (not a great summary sorry)


AN: Hi, it's my first Sarah Jane adventures fanfiction, please tell me what you think.

When she saw her ex-Husband's face, Carla stepped back mortified «Monster!»

«He's not a monster» snapped Clyde. How dare that woman attack his father like this. Berserker Paul groaned like a beast ready to jump on it's pray.

«Dad?» he whispered before looking at the group of strangers before him «Please will you help us?» At that moment, Berserker Paul let out a horrible scream «What's happening to me?» he asked his grey eyes fixed upon his son's friends and mother. Rani bravely took a step forward «Mr Langer it's the pendent! Every time you use it, it over powers you!» this remark earned her a dark look from her friend's father.

«Clyde get back, it's not safe!» said Carla desperately wanting to get her son as far as possible from this beast. The young man seemed to understand the situation, but when he tried to move, Paul imprisoned his arm in an iron grip and barked «He is my soldier, and you can't stop us! If you do…If you try to, I'll tell you to walk into the water. I'll destroy you all» he punctuated his threat by a cruel laugh «This whole world will do as I say»

«Dad, please!» Paul looked at his son with his ghost like eyes « I'm a berserker, and you will follow my orders!»

That's the moment I stepped in «I don't think so!»

As soon as he saw me, relief spread on Clyde's face. «Sarah Jane» he exclaimed freeing himself before running into my open arms. I could hear Paul roar in anger, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that Clyde was out of his reach. «I don't understand what's going on. Who are these people?» he asked once we'd pulled a part. His obvious confusion and distress made me wince. With a reassuring smile I took his shoulders and made him look at Carla, Luke and Rani «They are the most important people in your life!», then I turned him back towards me. I looked him directly in the eye «Ok Clyde? I need you to trust me. We are going to sort all of this out.» Paul's scream snapped me back to the here and now

«I've warned you!» He turned his face streaked with blue veins towards us. «You!» he exclaimed, a finger pointed at Rani «Walk into the water…and drown!»

To my horror I saw Rani take a step forward, and slowly make her way towards the river as though she was being pulled by an invisible string «Sarah Jane help! I can't stop!» her terrified scream made my heart beat even faster, as I felt the cold grasp of fear take over my body.

«Rani!» I cried, but before any of us could made a move to catch the poor girl Paul intervened «Stay where you are!» he ordered with a sadistic smile. I tried to move my legs, but they remained firmly glued to the ground. I turned my head towards my son Luke and Carla. They couldn't move either.

«I've warned you!» Paul continued «Now she will pay for your foolishness»

«Sarah Jane help me!» screamed Rani as she grew closer and closer to the water.

«Stop her! Stop her please!» I begged, tears of anger and fear flowing down my face «Leave her alone, she's just a child! She didn't due anything wrong!»

My desperate pleas only managed to excite the malevolence of the Berserker «HAHAHAHA Did you really think begging for mercy would truly work on my kind! Do you really think I care about the death of one innocent girl? Or thousands of them for that matter? Death is the essence of war! She will die! And I will savour every second of it!»

Rani cried in horror as her feet touched the water «Help me!». The agony in Rani's voice, combined with his father's horrible speech, made Clyde tremble. Even though he didn't remember her, he didn't want her to die.

«Mom we have to do something!» exclaimed Luke, his face distorted by panic. His tearful eyes looked at me, pleading me to save his friend. I wanted nothing more then to do so, I loved Rani and I couldn't let her die like this. There was only one way to save her from her watery grave: purge Paul from the Berserker's grip. But to do this, I had to make Paul fight it and in order to do that I had to be in full possession of my senses. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. How could I make Paul realize what was going on? I had to call upon his love for his son, maybe that way, the powerful feelings he had for Clyde would push him to reclaim his mind. I reopened my eyes and looked at Paul «Paul» I started, my voice weaker then I expected «you love your son!»

«The war, I need him, for the war!» he answered opening his arms as if he was including his entire surrounding in his statement. Then he turned his attention back on Clyde «He's my soldier and he's going to be just like me!». This made Clyde, who until then had remain behind, snap into action. He took a step forward, he could since the order to stay where we were had been directed to us. «Dad no! Turn yourself back, be your human self again!» But his father replied cruelly «I'm better like this. I'm not useless or cool». Then he turned his ghostly eyes towards Rani, who had water to her knees «Walk faster girl!». Now hyperventilating, Rani obeyed the command. Panic and despair started to overwhelm me once more.

«I can take the pendent and put this right!» Clyde said suddenly, a new found hope in his eyes. I fiercely refused «No, I'm not letting that happen to you!». I was about to lose Rani, I would not lose him to. But he insisted «What then? I can't lose him and I can't let her die!»

«Sarah Jane!» cried Rani, I turned my head just in time to see her head disappear in the river.

«Rani!» Luke and I screamed. Time was running out. We had to free Paul now. Clyde slowly walked towards his father. Despite the severity of the situation, I couldn't help but feel proud of him, such a brave kid, they all were. «Dad» he started «remember the park where you used to take me. Just think back to that». Carla joined in «Remember how you felt when you first met me»

«Remember how you came back to me» Clyde added. This last part lighted a spark of humanity in Paul's eyes «I remember» he whispered. I threw a quick look at the water, took out my golden pocket mirror and pointed it towards Paul. «Look at the mirror! Look at your reflection! That isn't you! Just remember what you are! Remember before the pendent, no berserkers, no mind control. That's not you Paul! You would never harm anyone» I felt a single tear fall from my eye «You need to remember who you are!»

Thanks to the mirror, Paul saw the monster the pendent had turned him into. He hated what he saw. He crisped his face as he summoned all his strength and fought the berserker out of his mind. After what seemed to be considerable efforts, the cursed mark in Paul's palm faded. He took the pendent and threw it as far as possible. As soon as the wretched object left Paul's hand, I felt the hold it had over me shatter. I didn't wait a moment longer. I ran to the river and dived in. I opened my eyes and franticly scanned the depths surrounding me. It took me a few seconds, but I finally saw something resembling a human body a few meters below. I swam as fast as I could towards it. When at last I reached Rani, she was unconscious. Her limp body balloted by the current, her brown hair floating around her head. I grabbed her right arm and swam back to the surface. When I emerged I screamed «Help me! Help me quick!» as I tried to keep Rani's head out of the water «We have to get her out!» I heard splashing and soon I felt strong arms grab me. I looked behind me, it was Luke and Clyde. They pulled us back to land. We then dragged her unconscious form on the shore. I immediately kneeled next to her and took her wrist, looking for a pulse. To my horror I found none. I immediately started CPR. «Come on! Come on Rani!» I muttered pressing repeatedly on her solar plexus «Come on! Don't do this to me!». I heard Clyde get up and walk away yelling after his father, but I couldn't care less about his family issues at the moment, I had my own family to save. Next to me Luke was holding Rani's left hand «Rani wake up please!» he begged. Rani remained still. Tears of despair were streaming down my face but I stubbornly continued to press her chest hoping to bring life back into her. After what seemed like an eternity, Rani finally opened her eyes and coughed. She was saved. Instinctively, I pushed her onto her side, helping her reject all the water trapped in her lungs. I waited for her to catch her breath before enveloping her in a bone crushing embrasse.

«Oh Rani» I whispered, as new tears fell from my eyes «I was so scared» that was an understatement. I'd almost lost one of my kids, and that simple thought was terrifying. I tighten my hold on a shivering Rani.

«I couldn't…stop…I tried…to…stop…but I couldn't» she sobbed, clinging to me like a sailor lost at sea. I gently rocked her back and forth, whispering words of comfort in her hears «Shhh it's all right now Rani. I've got you. You're safe»

«I was so afraid» she whimpered weakly.

«It's over…Everything is going to be all right, I promise» keeping Rani against me, I turned my head to see where Clyde was, despite Rani's near death experience I hadn't forgotten that my young artist of a friend had also been a victim of the cursed pendent. I barely had the time to see him run, drop to his knees next to us and throw his arms around Rani and me. Luke did the same. I had never seen them so afraid in my life. Like me they'd almost lost a loved one.

«So glad you are alright» whispered Luke

«I knew you couldn't just leave us like that. We're to cool» croaked Clyde

We all laughed weakly and remained in each others arms, soaked, cold and exhausted, but happy to be together.

When we finally broke a part, Rani was still shivering, but at least she had regained some colours. Clyde stood up and walked towards his father. I let him go, he had issues of his own to sort out. I knew he would join us later. I turned my attention back to Luke and Rani, who I still held against me protectively.

«Lets go home and change into something more comfortable» I said. Luke and Rani nodded forcefully, they were freezing. An arm around Rani's waist, I helped her up on her shaking legs. She tried to take a step forward on her own, but underestimated the toll her near death had on her and would have fallen back on the ground if Luke and I hadn't caught her.

«Are you all right?» I asked worriedly as we steadied her

«Ya, it took a lot more out of me then I expected» she said before being overpowered by violent shivers «I'm so cold». I vigouresly rubbed her back in an attempt to warm her. Then I remembered «I have some blankets at the back of my car. Come on» I passed an arm around Rani's waist and guided her to my car, followed by Luke. Once there I wrapped the two teenagers in blankets and installed them in the back seat. Then I settled in and drove back to 13 Bannerman Road.

The way home was quiet. I regularly checked on Rani through my mirror. The poor girl was so exhausted and soon fell asleep on Luke's shoulder. She was safe and recovering. But I couldn't shake the guilt I felt for putting my kids in danger. «If they hadn't met me they would be safe» I thought. My face must have given away my reflection, because I heard a tired voice behind me «Mom are you ok?» asked Luke worried. «What? Yes…yes I'm ok Luke just tired» I answered quickly. I knew he didn't believe me, but he knew that the car wasn't a good place to talk about it. I was relieved when I finally parked my green car in my ally. I helped Rani out and slowly walked her inside.

«I'll get you some dry clothes. Luke I want you to change too, I won't have any of you catching a cold» I said helping Rani upstairs to my room. There, I sat her in a chair while I looked through my drawers.

«Here you go» I said giving her a sweatpants and a warm shirt «you can change here». She smiled gratefully «Thank you Sarah Jane» I smiled back and went in the bathroom to change. It felt so good to be warm again. As I was about to leave, I caught my reflection in the mirror. I saw a middle aged woman, with brown wet hair falling on her shoulders, and a tired face. I felt like today's events aged me by 10 years. Despite my warm clothes, I felt a chill down my spine. I closed my eyes trying to fight back the images of a lifeless Rani in my arms. Tears streamed down my cheeks. She'd almost died because of me.

«Mum» I snapped back into reality at the sound of my son's voice

«Yes Luke» I answered whipping my face

«I'm bringing Rani downstairs and I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some?» I smiled. He was such a perfect boy.

«Yes dear. I'll be down in a few minutes»

When I arrived in the living room, I saw Rani, wrapped in my warmest blanket, sitting comfortably on the sofa, a steaming cup of tea in her hands. Luke was next to her. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. They stopped as soon as they saw me.

«Hello kids» I said awkwardly

«Hi mum» Luke said getting up «Here» he gave me a cup «I have some things to do in my room» and before i could say anything he was already gone, leaving Rani and me alone in the living room.

We remained silent for a long moment. It was Rani who finally broke it.

«How are you feeling Sarah Jane?» her question took me by surprise

«I think I should be the one to ask» I pointed out, sitting next to her. She wasn't fooled by my dodge and threw me a «do you think I'm stupid» look. But I ignored her «How are you feeling?»

«I'm fine Sarah Jane. Still shaken, but fine. You are not ok. Tell me what's bothering you» I looked into her pleading eyes, and I knew I had to answer. I took a deep breath.

«I'm so sorry»

She was taken a back by my answer «Whatever for?»

My lips started to tremble «Rani you almost died today…because of aliens»

«It wasn't your fault, it was the pendent. You saved me.»

«If you'd never met me, you wouldn't have need saving in the first place» I argued fiercely, my voice cracking

«If I'd never met you, my life would have been pretty dull. You opened so many doors for me. You made me a part of something bigger, more important…»

«But you could have died» I wailed letting tears stream down my face once more «You almost did…It was so horrible…Holding your limb body…No pulse…so cold…I would have never forgive myself» I was overwhelmed by powerful sobs.

«Oh Sarah Jane» Rani whispered throwing herself into my arms. She was crying too. «I never realized I meant so much to you» I pulled back a little «What do you mean? Of course you do! Why would you think otherwise?» I asked «You are one of my kids and I love you as much as I love Luke, Clyde and Maria» A magnificent smile illuminated Rani's face «Really?»

«You are my family…All of you» I whispered before hugging her once more.

Knock knock knock, some one knocked on the door. I was about to get up, but I heard Luke running down the stairs screaming «I'll get it». I leaned back into the sofa, Rani still in my arms.

«Hey Clyde» said Luke closing the door. The two boys entered the living room. I smiled «Come on boys, come here» I said. Clyde sat next to Rani and Luke came next to me. Both passed their arms around us. «I love you all so much» I whispered before falling asleep.

My family was safe…We saved the world once again…And that's all that matters.

The end 


End file.
